The Life of a Princess
by Malink Dutanric
Summary: Based on the Legend of Zelda series, the plot is set hundreds of years after The Ocarina of Time and not long before The Wind Waker. Familiar faces, new personalities, old enemies, same destinies... or are they?


LIFE OF A PRINCESS: REWRITE

**Chapter 1**

You know, it's not easy being a princess. Everyone looks up to you to exemplify what is right and proper in a world where chaos is the norm. You are the light to the lower classes; what you say is written down in the records, in the knowledge that future generations will benefit from those words of wisdom.

Well…that's what they say. And what they say should be flattering-- but when I became old enough to understand what being a princess should be, and then what it was actually like, I grew to loathe my position in the world.

When I was five years old, I took one of my mother's old scarves and wrapped it crazily around my head. My mother was highly amused and brought me along on her daily walk through the commoner's market. They say that from then on, all five year old girls were wrapped in scarves by their mothers. The queen and princess knew best.

On my tenth birthday, I wondered aloud about the purpose of singing embarrassing songs to those being honored. I recently discovered that since that day, birthday songs were banned from existence.

I felt the power that I had over others, although I didn't understand it, and most decided the whims of a little girl had to be harmless. My parents spoiled me; the only child in the royal family and the only heir to the throne of Hyrule. Oh, I had some cousins somewhere but they mostly resided in Termina or so far from the throne in bloodline that they had the same chance as any other non-royal. So my every desire was granted by the people around me, save my father in rare situations. I knew nothing of the world outside of the castle, and I never asked, not knowing there were things to _know._ No one ever explains things to a young princess, anyway. That would mean that the princess was inferior in some way and that could never be allowed.

Harmless as I supposedly was with my tantrums and foolish pride, I was eventually given the freedom to roam where I wished. When I was fourteen, I took my first foray out into my future domain, with only a small escort of two soldiers. I remember I was wearing my finest white dress, with the most delicate pink roses embroidered along the hem and neckline. Made of the purest imported silk, I was intensely aware of the sight I knew I must be to the commoners: the beautiful young princess in her beautiful array was blessing them with her presence.

The trip through Hyrule Marketplace was uneventful and I received adoring and envious stares wherever my steed passed through (at a respectful distance of course). The two Hylian guards were close by, but on foot so I had to move slow. That was fine with me, of course. It meant the peasants had more time to admire my beauty and grace.

My idyllic situation was cut short however, by a hand grabbing at my horse. "Princess, oh Princess! You've got to help me! Please listen to me!" Before my soldiers could pull him away, his dirty hands and face had muddied the hem of my dress! I was shocked at the boldness of this man and reined my horse away from him in disgust. "Get ahold of yourself, man!" I commanded angrily. Before he could say anything more a thick woman pushed her way into view. "There he is!" The woman recognized me and curtsied clumsily, momentarily awed. _As she should be,_ I thought to myself. A crowd was beginning to gather around us, curious to see what had angered the princess so.

"What's going on here?" asked one of the young soldiers, Dacra I believe his name was. A few more people came running forward, panting and carrying weapons. "Why are you chasing this man?" His voice had a strange smooth quality to it, and it was very calming. The man was now kneeling on the ground, in a posture of complete humble abasement. The woman looked as if she wanted to spit at him but thankfully refrained. "He done stole money from me, sir!"

Dacra helped the accused man to his feet and I saw tears clearing paths down his dirty face. "Is this true?"

"Of course it's true!" the woman put in. "He's been stealing from me for years!" The armed group behind her made sounds of agreement but on the whole kept quiet.

The soldier ignored her and clasped his hands on the man's shoulder. "Look into my eyes." Reluctantly, the man did so. I watched, curious. "You are accused of thievery, which is punishable by our law. What is your answer, sir?" Dacra's eyes never left his.

"I'm not a thief! I... well... I did _withold_ money from my wife. But--"

The woman shrieked to her friends, "You see! You see how Jent REALLY is!"

As much as I was beginning to dislike the loud woman, I couldn't get over the fact that a man as dirty as he was would make a better case if he had cleaned himself up (and not ruined my dress). The man turned to his wife, anger rising in his voice. "I did it for your own good! I..." The woman started screeching at him and I couldn't discern any recognizable sentence in their inflamed argument.

"Shut them up! Make them be quiet!" I begged the soldiers. They were already trying to pull them apart (although it was really the woman who was being the most difficult). Dacra pulled out his sword and silence was instantly obtained. "Let's calm down before we lose our heads." I didn't understand the double meaning then, but hindsight is always perfect.

After a few moments, the woman addressed me. "Your most illuminous highness, I've worked my bones to pieces for this man and as you can no doubt understand the situation here perfectly (such a pretty head on your wise shoulders!) I've no doubt that you will do the right thing and brand Jent the thief he is!"

"Zelda..." began Jent, and I stiffened like a peacock. "How dare you use my name? You may not address me so informally!" I cried, and the man looked for a moment like a beaten puppy.

The woman quickly stepped in and ameliorated my pride with her words. "A woman such as yourself can see that he's no good, anything he says is most likely a lie! Why, he's lied to me for years!" Dacra began to shift uncomfortably. "Princess, if I may, I suggest that we leave these two to a public trial in our courts. No harm meant, but your highness has not the experience needed to pass judgment..."

He did not know it, but he had crossed a very personal line. I felt very deeply my lack of knowledge, had always known that I was missing something important about the world around me... but I refused to admit that to even myself except in my most private, quiet moments.

"Know your place, soldier! I am the Princess, I have the authority to do as I please!" Dacra closed his mouth and averted his eyes, although looking back, I'm sure that it was done out of distaste instead of respect.

And then I made the worst mistake I had ever made in my fourteen years of life. "Jent, you are a thief, no dodging around it. I don't know your reasons, nor do I want to!" His face was stricken, the woman looked triumphant when it dawned on her what I was saying.

"As a thief, you are to punished like one. This woman has worked hard for you and you chose to be selfish. Well, remember my words when you are punished: It is your own fault." A stiff silence fell on the now large crowd around us, almost as if they couldn't believe my words.

Jent's smudged face hardened, and I was taken aback by the change in his demeanor. "As you wish, my princess." He bowed regally, the most dignified I had ever seen it done. My resolve wavered. This man was of obvious good breeding... but it was too late now. My word was final, I knew it was. My pride refused to let me rethink my decision.

The armed followers of the woman stepped forward and pulled the unresisting man through the crowd, away from my sight. With a look I didn't recognize, the wife followed her husband.

"Princess... it is getting late, we should return to the castle," the other soldier mumbled. Dacra said nothing. I nodded and guided my horse back home.

It suddenly occurred to me that I did not know the punishment for stealing. Once again, my pride got in the way of my asking. I never asked and since no one said anything about it later, I assumed that word of this incident never reached my parents.

A few years later I was once again on another ride through the kingdom, with a soldier I didn't know the name of (I hadn't seen Dacra for a few years, but I'd forgotten him for the most part). I was now more experienced to know that riding in an expensive silk dress wasn't practical, especially if you wanted to gallop, and I had adopted a sort of common-looking riding tunic and tanned leather britches. Wearing that kind of thing would've shocked a younger version of myself, but I had matured enough to no longer desire constant attention from my people. To help the lack of attention, I also left my royal circlet at home.

Usually I had enough supplies to last a day's trip, but my water gourd had sprung a slow leak and I didn't notice it until we stopped for a drink. I didn't feel comfortable drinking from the unknown soldier's supply, so we pressed on through the trees until we spied a quaint little cottage. There was a young man sitting on a stump in the front yard, and I was awestruck at the strange emotions that flooded within me the moment I saw his face. My knees felt weak, my heart nearly pounded out of my chest and my hands shook. He waved at us and continued carving the piece of wood he had in his hands. I dismounted roughly, trying to remember what it was I had come for. I watched him work in silence, admiring his lean, yet rough physique without even realizing what I was doing. The young man was muscular from long days of work in the forest, the pile of logs next to the house told me that he was a woodsman or lumberjack of sorts. His tousled blonde hair was cut roughly, but it only made it all the more endearing to me. He glanced my way again, and I could see curiosity in his clear blue eyes. I wanted to say something, but all I could do was stare in mute fascination...

For the first time, I was attracted to someone. I recalled a conversation I'd had with my mother about love, not long ago. The first time she saw my father was on her marriage day. The times were less progressive in her day, and she'd been betrothed to the prince since birth. "I remember thinking that he was handsome," she said, but she then told or her wish for someone else. _I was in love with a farmboy... but love doesn't break the oath of betrothal._ _Lucky for me, however, attraction could lead to love also._ I didn't understand what she meant even after she explained it. She gave up eventually and told me that I'd know attraction…and love… when I felt it.

I wasn't sure if I was feeling love or attraction, but it didn't matter to me anymore. This woodsman sitting serenely before me seemed like the most perfect person I'd ever seen in my life. And I had nothing to say to him.

"I never expected to see such a pretty visitor come to my door step."

I smiled and blushed. "...what's your name?" I managed shyly.

Before he could answer, a large burly man stepped out of the cottage. "Well now, boy! Who do we have here?"

"I'm not sure, uncle. I've never seen such a magnificent creature in our neck of the woods before!" I blushed all the harder, unable to speak again. Thankfully, the unnamed soldier had the presence of mind to remind me about my gourd.

"You can have one of mine," smiled the young man. "I have five or six." I saw the big man open his mouth, glance at me, and then smile with a knowing look.

"Good idea, Link. I'll grab one for her and fill it up with some of our water, fresh from the stream." He walked away and I was finally able to bring together some of my thoughts.

"Thank you for your kindness." The soldier saw my look and moved toward the horses to give us some privacy.

"So y-you are called Link?" I felt nervous... something I had experienced in a long time.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Funny name, isn't it?" He went back to carving.

I breathed deeply and willed myself to speak what was on my mind. These feelings... they were hard to express!

"I...I..."

Link gave me a strange look. "You you what?"

"... I love you!" I turned away from him in my emotion, not believing what I had just done. It was all wrong, I should've waited until we kissed or he'd wooed me or something. I hadn't meant to say those words, I was ... well... I can't say for sure what else I might've said. I hid my face in my hands.

Then... then came the worst part. He laughed. "You _WHAT_? Ahahahahaha!"

My face flamed, my insides churned, my mind raged. How dare he spurn my feelings! Before I could restrain my motions, I had slapped his laughing face. I didn't have time to register what I had done before I felt his hand smacking my face in a similar gesture.

The soldier was there in an instant, sword out, battle-stance ready. "Princess, are you alright?"

I nodded, trying to hold back the tears. "P... princess?" Link was dumbfounded. "You're a **princess**?" Nodding again fiercely, the tears came freely nonetheless. "You'll regret breaking my heart, boy." I stormed away and mounted my gray horse. The soldier reluctantly stepped back and followed suit. Link didn't move, could only stare and wonder at this new turn of events.

That evening, I complained long and loud about the ignorant knave living in the Korok forest. My father and mother only nodded sympathetically, but my ruffled feathers were still aflutter. When they retired for the evening, I made it known among the soldiers and courtiers remaining that anyone who would do anything about that boy would be amply rewarded.

The next day, the soldier who had escorted me on my ride came back and bowed before me. "Your highness, the woodland boy has been arrested. He's stewing in one of the dungeon cells. I arrested him myself." I thanked him and had him immediately promoted to Captain. I had no idea if I could actually do that... but I doubted that anyone would cross me and oppose my decision.

When he left, I brushed my golden hair and told myself I was happy with what I'd done.


End file.
